Mother Pearl
by League of Writers
Summary: Her mission to Earth didn't go as she originally plans, to make a long story short. The crystal gems stopped her and Topaz. Now Aquamarine has to somehow adjust to life on earth, she was upset and alone but one gem. A gem she looks down on at Homeworld took her under her wing and Aquamarine truly learns what the terms family and mother really means.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: First and Foremost welcome to my first Steven Universe story and this is based on a what-if scenario, what is Aquamarines mission hadn't gone as planned what if the crystal gems had stopped the ship what would then happen to both Aquamarine and Topaz.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Home.**

 **(** _ **Warning corporal punishment in chapters)**_

"Stupid Topaz", Aquamarine mumbled to herself, "why couldn't she just stop those stupid's humans and that Steven faster". Her plans hadn't gone as she planned, her mission was just to get 6 humans, A Lar's, A Sadia, A Connie, An Onion I think, Mailman, and My dad. Everything would have been perfect but now those stupid gems stopped her. Forcing her to flee, and even worse as she did that giant fusion had managed to knock her wand away from her leaving her without a weapon. Currently, she was lost she had flown into the woods to try and hide but she soon realized that she had no idea where she was. "I wonder where Topaz is?"

Back at the beach, Topaz had crawled onto the sand and was meet by the crystal gems, Topaz looked around in an attempt to find Aquamarine. "Gem's you head out and look for Aquamarine", Garnet ordered.

"Garnet what are you gonna do", Pearl asked.

"I'll handle Topaz", the other nodded before leaving, "Topaz we don't have to do this". Topaz narrowed her eyes with a blank look on her face. She then rushed forward swinging her staff towards Garnet, who jumped backward. "Topaz just listen to me", Garnet dodged again as Topaz ran towards her swinging her staff towards her.

"Why should I?" Topaz swung her staff and missed, Garnet jumped back and held her hands out towards Topaz and showed her, her gems. This caused Topaz's eyes to widened in shock, "you're a fusion?"

"Yes", Garnet slowly began to walk towards her, "Topaz I can tell that you care deeply about the other Topaz and I also know that on Homeworld you're not allowed to stay fused for long, but you have an option you could stay here on earth and stay like that for as long as you want".

"What about the diamonds…. if we don't come back then they will come looking for us…. and then Topaz will be taken away from Topaz", Garnet reached up and placed her hand on Topaz's shoulder.

"I wouldn't allow that…. We won't allow that", Garnet slipped her hand into Topaz's massive hand and gave it a small squeeze. "If you come with us…. Stay here on earth I promise that nothing will happen to you…. Either of you".

Topas looked at Garnet and in a flash, her staff was gone, "okay Topaz will stay".

Garnet gave the massive fusion a smile, "good, now let's go we need to find Aquamarine".

It had been two days since the mission and it was office Aquamarine was lost she had passed the same tree for the 50th time. All the while she kept on cursing the Crystal Gem's names blaming them for her being lost for so long. As she flew around she had to admit that the earth was pretty nice looking, after a long while she had finally reached a strange looking building. As she approached she could make out what seemed to be a green and white flag with a strange looking symbol in the middle. She then saw what seemed to be a monitor, she flew up and sure enough, it was some kind of primitive monitor of some kind. "It may be old but I should be able to make a call to Homeworld". She thought to herself as she pressed a button and the screen flashed on, Aquamarine jumped up as the screen showed some sort of image on it of more humans talking.

"Who are you?" Aquamarine slowly turned around to find a Peridot standing behind her.

"Are you Peridot Facet-2F5L?" Aquamarine asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Aquamarine for the first time in days smiled.

"Finally someone who can help me, I was sent by blue diamond to get the humans from your report and bring them to her, do you have a way for me to get in touch with Homeworld", Aquamarine watched as the Peridot's eyes widened a bit.

"Y-yeah just hang on a second", Peridot slowly walked away and climbed down, "Lapis!"

Aquamarine waited for a while and she was soon meet by another gem with wings like her, "you're a Lapis Lazuli good now how can I get in touch with Blue Diamond?"

"Okay you seem to be a bit confused", Lapis stated, "we don't work for Homeworld, we're Crystal Gem". Lapis watched as the smile on Aquamarine's face slowly disappeared and was replaced by an angry look.

"I can't call Homeworld….. Meaning I can't go home", Something snapped in Aquamarine's head as she flew toward Lapis and began to pound on her head with her tiny fists.

Lapis let out a heavy sigh wondering when this gem was gonna release this wasn't hurting as much as she probably thought it was. "Peridot", Lapis called out.

"Yes, Lapis".

"Go get Steven I'm gonna put our little friend here in timeout", Lapis preceded to trap Aquamarine in a ball of water causing her to throw a major temper tantrum. "Now you are gonna stay in there until we figure out what to do with you".

"Release me you traitor!" Aquamarine screamed in fury banging her fists on the water trying to break it. "Hey don't leave me alone!" Aquamarine watched as Lapis walked away still holding her hand up, "RELEASE ME!" After five minutes the small blue gem finally stopped her tantrum and just sat in the ball of water trying to calm down. For what seemed like hour's Aquamarine sat there thinking about how she was gonna get back to homeworld or finish her mission. "Where is Topaz?"

"Lapis!" Aquamarine turned her head to the side to see Steven running up with the others close behind.

"Steven", Lapis came out of the barn with a small smile on her face at the sight of her first friend, "who is that?" Lapis pointed towards the large yellow gem beside Garnet.

"Oh Lapis meet Topaz she is the new member of the crystal gem", Steven announced proudly.

"TOPAZ!" Aquamarine cried out in joy, "Topaz hurry take them out and them come to free me!"

"Lapis how did Aquamarine get here?" Pearl asked.

"She just showed up to the barn she is trying to find a way to contact homeworld", Lapis explained.

"Lapis can you let her out?" asked Steven.

"Steven are you sure about that?" Pearl asked.

Steven nodded his head, "I don't think she can do much damage without her wand thing".

Lapis nodded before letting Aquamarine go, Aquamarine immediately flew towards Topaz and stood on top of her head. "Get them Topaz!" She ordered.

"No", Aquamarine's eyes widened in shock at those words.

"Topaz what are you talking about", she snapped, "you take orders from me!"

"No, I don't!" Topaz reached up and grabbed Aquamarine and set her on the ground. "I'm staying here on earth".

"Topaz don't be ridiculous, what about the Cluster if you stay here you'll be destroyed with this world!" Aquamarine shouted.

"The cluster is stopped", Aquamarine turned towards Steven, "we stopped the Cluster so the earth is gonna be safe".

"Topaz if you don't help me then I'm gonna have you shattered when we get back!" she cried.

"Aquamarine you aren't gonna be able to go home", Aquamarine looked towards the pearl.

"What are talking about!"

"Your ship is currently at the bottom of the ocean", Pearl explained, "there is no way to contact homeworld on earth and there is no warp pad that can take you back".

The small gem looked towards Topaz, "I'm stuck here…. And there is nothing I can do….". Aquamarine thought to herself. Aquamarine looked towards the large purple gem who seemed to be in charge, "I surrender".

"Aquamarine it's not that bad, the earth is", Topaz started.

"Don't talk to me!" Aquamarine snapped, "you're nothing more than a traitor now!" She and Topaz had been sent on about 20 mission together since she was made. Topaz was really the only gem she considered a friend and now that friend has turned her back on her and joined a group of rebels.

"Garnet, what are we gonna do with her?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah it's not like we can just let go around free", Amethyst added.

"We are gonna take her back to the temple with us", Garnet informed, "Pearl we are gonna keep her in your room".

"What!" Pearl asked in surprise, "why my room?"

"Because your room is the only one with water and she will feel the most comfortable in it", Garnet explained as she walked over and kneeled down to the smaller gem's level. "Aquamarine you're coming back to the temple with us".

"Like I have a choice!" The smaller gem answered.

"When where you made?" Garnet suddenly asked.

"About 100 years ago", she answered.

"So you're that new?" Garnet thought Garnet had a feeling that Aquamarine was a pretty new gem. Certain Gems had a unique feeling to them to them when they were fresh, new gems under about 1000 tended to have child kid tendencies. Except for Amethyst who always acted like a child, "so except for maybe Peridot she is currently the youngest gem on earth". "Alright then follow us, and do not attempt to escape".

"It's not like I have a choice", Aquamarine mumbled as she was lead over to the nearest warp pad after a quick they were back in Steven's house. "This is your base", she asked looking around.

"In a way yes", Garnet told the smaller gem, "Pearl open your room door and place her inside we need to talk".

Pearl nodded she opened her room door and nudged Aquamarine inside, "wait here".

Aquamarine looked around at the large dark indigo colored room, she had to admit it was pretty impressive. Suddenly a plan came to her, "if this is the base of operation than there must be some kind of communication device somewhere". Aquamarine took flight and few to the top of the central waterfall. "Why does a Pearl need all these weapons?" Aquamarine question as she lifted one of the smaller ones up and looked over it. "I might as well keep this since those traitors crystal gems took my wand". Aquamarine followed the central waterfall down to the lower levels of the temple. She ended up in another room filled with all kinds of trash and other items.

"Where am I?" Aquamarine wondered.

"Why are you in my room?!" Aquamarine jumped a bit as she turned.

"An Amethyst….", Aquamarine said in disgust. Aquamarine pointed the tip of dagger she stole from pearls room at Amethyst. "Take me to your communication hub now!"

Amethyst held back a laugh as she quickly summoned her whip, "look Aquamarine was it…. Either A you come with me nicely, or B we do this the hard way".

To make a long story short….. She choose the hard way.

* * *

"Take this off me!" Aquamarine demanded. After what had happened, Garnet made a quick trip to the barn and got Peridot old leash. She had also put Pearl on guard duty for a while. "You can't do this to me! I'm and Aquamarine you are just a pearl release me!"

"No," Pearl said simply. "Now quiet down".

Aquamarine sat down in a huff. "You crystal gems are all gonna be shattered one day!"

Pearl rolled her eyes as she went back to what she was doing. It was an old custom she did sometimes in her free time. She was slowly and carefully sharpening her swords one by one.

"What are you doing?" Aquamarine asked after a while.

Pearl looked over at the small gem, "I am sharpening my swords".

"Why?"

"It keeps them in good condition", Pearl answered.

"Can I have one too?" Aquamarine asked.

"You wanna sharpen a blade….. Why?" Pearl questioned.

"Why… I have nothing else to do!" Aquamarine snapped, she had a plan. If she could get the blade from the pearl, she could cut this stupid cord and flee.

"No".

"COME ON!" Aquamarine shouted. "Let me do something! You can keep me locked in this room, and not give me something to do!"

"You want something to do huh?" Pearl reached into her gem and pulled out a book, Pearl slides the book across the floor to Aquamarine.

"What am I gonna do with this!?"

"Read it".

Aquamarine huffed she picked up the book and opened up, "I can't read this language you stupid Pearl!"

"You seem pretty smart Aquamarine you could probably figure it out in an hour", Pearl smirked at the smaller gem.

Aquamarine turned away from pearl and laid on her side, "why don't you just let me leave?"

"We would rather you stay with us instead of roaming across the world," Pearl explained.

"Why? You already explained there is no way for me to get back to homeworld. So why do you care if I roam around this horrid planet?" Pearl set down the sword she had. Pearl walked over to Aquamarine as she took a seat next to her.

"Aquamarine can you look at me please?"

"No".

"Okay just listen then." Pearl responded, "Look I understand that you are upset and possibly a little scared, but please. Understand this although earth and its inhabitants don't seem that threatening at first glance. Some of the creatures and humans on this planet can be dangerous. Since you don't know that much about this world right now, you could be poofed, cracked or even shattered".

"Why do you care!?" Aquamarine demanded, "I am an enemy you should be trying to shatter me!"

"Why do I care?" Pearl thought to herself. "We may be enemies but you don't deserve to be shattered Aquamarine".

Aquamarine turned her head slightly to look at Pearl, "You are a Pearl you are lower than me. So I'll give you one more chance release me or be shattered!"

"Good luck with that", Pearl stood up and walked away from her.

 **A/N: I am gonna try and update this at least once to twice a week. Let me know what you think of this chapter as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stormy Weather: Earth Punishments.**

"Good book", Pearl thought as she finished her latest read. Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven were away looking for corrupted gems. Topaz wanted to come only, so it was just Pearl and Aquamarine who was still in Pearl's room.

"Pearl bring her out of your room for a while, she doesn't need to be locked in there like a criminal", Garnet had told Pearl that before they left.

Pearl looked towards her door, "I guess she could come out for a little bit". When she walked into her room she found Aquamarine laying on her side with a pout on her face.

"Are you finally gonna let me free?" Aquamarine asked.

"No", Pearl untied her leash and gave it a tug. "Come on".

Aquamarine activated her wings and took to the sky, "where are you taking me?"

"You'll see", Pearl answered taking her out of her room and into the house.

"You're really gonna let me leave now?"

"No", Pearl answered. "Your gonna stay out here for a while, Garnet didn't want you stuck in my room all day." Pearl led the smaller gem over to the window and tied her there. "Now you can look outside for a while".

"Gee thanks, you took me from one boring room to another!" Aquamarine hissed. "Why is water falling from the sky?"

"It's raining".

"What is rain?"

Pearl walked over and took a seat next to her, "do you see those clouds up there?"

"What are clouds?"

"Do you see those grey things in the sky?" Pearl asked earning a nod from the smaller gem. "Those are called clouds, what they do is basically take the water from the sky and absorbs that water. It then releases that water and it rains".

"Why does it need to rain?"

"This planet uses the rain to feed the plants and give the wildlife something to drink", Pearl explained. "Now Aquamarine can I trust you to stay out here while I run somewhere?"

"You have me tied up", she replied. "I can't go anywhere!" Pearl rolled her eyes as she took the book she had and headed to Beach Cities Library. Her prized student Connie had the idea to get her this library card. Ever since she got it, it was one of the rare places the others could find her relaxing in.

"Stupid pearl", Aquamarine said once she was out of eye range. "Who those crystal gems think they are. Keeping and Aquamarine tied to this stupid leash like some kind of animal. When I get back to homeworld I'll make sure they are all shattered! Right Topaz". Aquamarine turned to look for her large yellow companion but she had forgotten. "Right she is a traitor now…".

Aquamarine and Topaz had been sent on a lot of recovery missions. She was truly the only gem that Aquamarine saw as a kind of friend. "Stupid Topaz why did you leave me! And join them!" Aquamarine sat down and held her knees close to her chest letting out a small sniffle, "I trusted you".

Aquamarine closed her eyes for a couple seconds when she opened them she saw something that put chills down her spine. A massive flash of lightning! That light up the sky, "amazing". Aquamarine thought. Her amazement was changed into fear as a loud boom exploded in the sky making her jump in fear. "What was that!" The sky lite up again with a flash of lightning followed by an even louder boom of thunder. The rain picked up even more as a storm went wild. Flashes of lighting and loud booms of thunder sent Aquamarine in a panic.

"Let me go!" Aquamarine began to shake a bit, "I have to hide! I have to hide the sky is falling to pieces!" Aquamarine was terrified, the world had to be under attack or imploding it just had to be. The bright streaks of light erupted across the sky, and the loud booms shook the sky with its power. Aquamarine took flight and pulled against her leash as hard as she could trying to rip it apart. Finally, the leash broke and she went flying into a wall! Aquamarine let out a whimper but the boom of thunder brought her back to her senses. "Gotta hide!" Aquamarine looked all around the room and finally settled for a spot she assumed was safe. She flew up and into Steven's bed wrapping his covers around herself. The storm was still going strong and every flash and boom made her shake more and more. "Stop it….". A crack of lightning, "stop it…..", a boom of thunder. "Please stop it….". Tears slowly began to spill from her eyes and onto the ground. "TOPAZ!" Aquamarine screamed in terror as the storm grew even stronger. "TOPAZ….. Someone please…". Aquamarine covered her ears. "Make it stop…".

Pearl was on her way back to the house, she got at least halfway there before the storm went crazy on her. She ran as fast as she legs could carry her and up the stairs and into the house. "Aquamarine I'm back", Pearl called out. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and started to dry off. "Aquamarine…". Pearl called out again. She looked at the spot where she left her and let out a gasp, "dang it!" Pearl picked up the broken leash, "these things are so weak!" Pearl realized quickly Aquamarine only could have gone two places, outside or to the warp pad. She took maybe 3 steps before the sound of sniffling stopped her in her tracks. She turned her attention up to Steven's bed and could make out a figure under the covers.

"Aquamarine?" Pearl questioned as she placed a hand on the figure.

"AH!" Aquamarine shouted she popped her head out of the covers and spun and face Pearl.

Pearl could make out red puffy eyes, "where are you crying?"

"No!" Aquamarine activated her wings and flew into the air. "I was just expecting this device". Aquamarine lied and pointed at Steven's bed.

"You were expecting the bed?" Pearl asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes…. a gem of my caliber needed to make sure that this", the loudest crack of lightning and the loudest boom of thunder sounded sending Aquamarine in panic. Pearl was stunned as the small blue gem flew into her chest knocking them both off the loft and onto the ground below.

"Ow… Aquamarine what are you…..", Pearl's harsh tone was replaced with a look of concern as Aquamarine held her head against her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing!" Aquamarine thought to herself. "Get up stop embarrassing yourself!" She couldn't….. She was too scared right now. "The lights and the booms….. What is going on!?"

Pearl gently placed her hand on her back, "don't worry."

"How can you say that!" Aquamarine shouted, "the world is imploding we have to leave now!"

"The world isn't imploding Aquamarine, this is just how the weather on earth sometimes works". Pearl told her.

"I don't like i…". Another loud boom of thunder sent Aquamarine into a panic. "Make it stop make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Calm down okay". Pearl ran a hand through her blue hair, "just calm down, everything is gonna be okay." Pearl stood to her feet with Aquamarine resting in her arms. "Look why don't we just take our focus off the storm for a while okay?" Pearl walked over to the couch and took a seat. "We just need to take your focus off the storm and on something else".

"Like what?" Aquamarine said pitifully.

"How about a book?"

"I can't read this worlds writing!"

"Who said you were reading it", Pearl reached into her gem and pulled out the book she was gonna return to the library. Stephen King's Under the Dome. Aquamarine jumped again as thunder boomed once again. "Don't listen to the thunder. Don't focus on the cracks of lightning".

"Is that what it's called thunder and lightning?"

"Yes", Pearl answered. "Just focus on my words and calm down".

"Get up off her lap!" Aquamarine mentally shook her head no, "Do something hit her, do something!" She shook her head again. As she listened to Pearl's words, she slowly but surely began to calm down a bit. "Why? Why am I an Aquamarine seeking this…. From a Pearl? Why?"

It was an hour before the rest of the crystal gems came back. "We're home!" Steven called out.

Aquamarine immediately shot off of Pearl's lap. "Yo, you let little blue off her leash?" Amethyst noticed.

"Well she broke off it", Pearl answered as she placed the book back into her gem.

"Hey Aquamarine", Topaz spoke gently.

"What Topaz, are you enjoying being traitor!" Aquamarine spat.

"Aquamarine don't be like that", Steven spoke up.

"Shut it you Steven!" she snapped.

"Aquamarine calm down!" Garnet said.

"NO!" Aquamarine shouted as she turned back towards the larger yellow gem. "You don't ever speak to me again! I thought you were a friend! I assumed you would always be loyal to me like I have been to you! But your choice to join up with these Crystal Gems, and for what reason!"

"So we could be together forever", Topaz answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Aquamarine you know me and Topaz care about each other, but we always have to go on these missions and there is always someone in between us! I'm always pretending I'm fine with it. I have too… but here on earth…. I and Topaz can be together forever in peace", Topaz reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Aquamarine please you have to understand how I feel….. Right?"

"If that is how you really feel…..", Aquamarine looked away from the larger fusion. "Than you are of no use to me."

"Aquamarine don't". Topaz begged.

"Shut up! I hate you I never wanna see you again! I hope your shatter….. OW!" Aquamarine let out a sharp pained yelp as Pearl grabbed her ear.

"Come with me now!" Pearl hissed as she dragged the bratty gem towards her room.

"Let me go now you stupid pearl!" Aquamarine hissed as she was dragged back into Pearl's room. Pearl let go of her ear and Aquamarine flew up into only for Pearl to grab her arm.

"What is your problem!" Pearl demanded.

"You crystal gems don't understand a single thing do you!" Aquamarine let out a yelp as Pearl pulled her to the ground.

"We understand that Topaz wants to stay somewhere where she together every day!" Pearl answered.

"Who cares about being together, we are elith gems. The best of the best, we have gone on more missions together. We caught more gems together! We were a team and she threw that all away, those two threw it all away. That's the problem with those fusions, eventually, they are just gonna get sentimental." Aquamarine stated. "But you crystal gems wouldn't get that, would you! Since your lives have been so so easy since you're stupid war!"

"Shut your mouth", Pearl said darkly. "You have no idea what we lost during that war!"

"A war you started, and a war you lost you stupid Pearl!" Aquamarine spat.

"Wasn't it this stupid pearl who held you in her arms, and read you a book to calm you down! Or did that mean nothing to you!" Pearl shouted. "I didn't have to do that, and I hope that you would appreciate that!"

"I did appreciate that you bell-end!" Aquamarine admitted.

"Then why don't you act like it." Pearl question.

"Because I don't have too." Aquamarine snatched her arm out of Pearl's grip and flew to the top of the center waterfall and pulled out one of her Pearls blades. "I won't ask you again, let me leave now!" Aquamarine demanded.

Pearl thought back to this morning, a small conversation she had with Garnet.

"No matter how much she asks, we cannot let her leave", Garnet said.

"Garnet we can't keep someone so bullheaded, so stubborn, and so much of a brat here with us." Pearl pointed out.

Garnet let out a small chuckle, "Rose kept you Pearl."

Pearl cheeks turned a bright blue color as she looked away from her, "be quiet!"

Garnet placed a hand on her friends back, "you trust me right?"

"Of course I do".

"Then believe me when I say that we can help her, homeworld isn't and hasn't been perfect. She can talk big and brag about how high of a gem she is. Be in the end she is scared of the diamonds and what will happen if she fails a mission. That way she acts so perfect. Give her time, and don't hurt her".

"Easy for you to say", Pearl thought as she slowly walked towards Aquamarine. "Aquamarine last chance gives me the sword, let's just talk ok".

"Talk about what. Talk about how easy your life has been since the war. How you get to stay on this planet with this filthy organics. This horrid world with weird lightning and scary thunder!" Aquamarine screamed.

"My life hasn't been easy since the war Aquamarine! You have no right to say that. You weren't there!"

"But everyone on homeworlds knows about the failed rebellion that the foolish Rose Quartz tried to do. The rose who shattered a diamond and ended up getting every gem but you a defective pearl and a fusion destroyed!" Pearl felt her hand slowly begin to tighten into a fist at her worlds.

"Shut your mouth now!" Aquamarine narrowed her eyes as she glared at Pearl.

Aquamarine let out a yell as she dived towards Pearl swinging her sword like a mad gem, "you don't know me you stupid pearl!" Each slash she attempted missed terribly with Pearl barley having to move her head at all. "Stop moving!"

Pearl smirked as she caught Aquamarine hand with one hand and disarmed her in seconds, she grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. Her smirked turned into a scolding glare, "enough of this little gem!"

"Don't call me little!"

"On the contrary, you are only at least 100 years old, that is what you said. And I am well over 5500 years old!"

"Your point being!" Aquamarine grew a bit scared as Pearl's glare didn't let up in the slightest.

"Mrs. Maheswaran how have you raised Connie into the most perfect child?" Pearl questioned. Strangely to her, Mrs. Maheswaran had invited Pearl out for a conversation.

"It's isn't as easy as it seems." Dr. Priyanka chuckled a bit. "For a while, she was a bit of a handful. However, I just remembered what my mother told me. A firm hand will always defeat a bad attitude".

"I don't follow", Pearl said.

"Do your people not have children?" Dr. Priyanka asked.

"No ma'am", Pearl gives her a brief history on how gems are made. "Once we come out of the ground we already know our purpose".

"I see. Well, the basic thing I mean is ….

"Sorry Garnet you said don't hurt her, but what I am going to do isn't going to permanently harm her. And she won't need to reform". Pearl carried the smaller gem over to one of her smaller fountains and took a seat on the edge.

"What are you going to do to me, poor me, and then throw me away like a piece of trash!" Aquamarine screamed.

"No! I am gonna do but a respected mother of my prized student used to do to her daughter. Your bad attitude is going to be broken by a firm hand!"

"So are gonna poof me!" Aquamarine desperately tried to wiggle out of Pearl's grip.

"No, I'm not". Pearl answered. Dr. Priyanka voice echoed in her head.

"Step one take her over my lap", Pearl thought as she laid the bratty gem across her lap.

"Step two placed on hand on her back and keep her pinned".

"What are you doing! Let me up this instant!" Aquamarine demanded.

"Step three remove any unnecessary clothing from my target", Pearl lifted up Aquamarine skirt exposing a small yet round blue bottom.

Aquamarine cheeks turned a bright blue color, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING LEFT THAT BACK UP NOW!"

"Step 4 bring the hand down hard not to fast, find a rhythm that works for me", Pearl lifted her hand up past her shoulder and planted a stinging swat across Aquamarine bottom.

"What are you ow! Hey! Ow, what are you doing! Stop it!" Aquamarine let out small yelps and groans of discomfort.

"I am done with your disrespect!" One swat. "I am done with your mouth!" 3 harder swats. "If you are gonna choose to act like a naughty little child. I am gonna treat you like one." Pearl remarked on planting more and more hard swats across her bottom.

"Let me GO!" Pearl shook her head.

"No, you have been asking for this ever since we meet!" Aquamarine wiggled and squirmed across her lap and kicked her small legs with all her might. Aquamarine wasn't thinking right. If she was would have activated her wings and tried to fly off her lap. This was different from other punishment on earth, usually if a gem failed to bad. There were just taken away and put into hard labor until their debt was paid. Or the easier option is broken not shattered just plain broken into submission. But this was different from anything Aquamarine had seen or even heard about. This was simply targeting one place on her body over and over slowly growing faster and slightly harder. It was hurting and it was humiliating, no one had ever taken up her skirt like this. "Alright, you win!" Aquamarine shouted. "You win stupid pearl!"

"This isn't about winning or losing", Pearl remarked. "This is about teaching you a lesson."

Pearl was a tiny (tiny) bit nervous at first, but as the swats landed she grew more confident in what she was doing. "They may scream and squirm and tell you they are sorry, but stay strong and relaxed/" Pearl repeated Mrs. Priyanka words over and over following her description of what to do to a tie.

"Don't cry!" After a minute (4 years to Aquamarine) this was all Aquamarine was telling herself. "Don't you dare cry in front of this pearl, you already embarrassed yourself once today seeking her comfort. But if you cry now….. It is over!"

"Aquamarine, I am not doing this to mean little lady. I am doing this because your attitude towards everyone here is horrid. I hope I won't have to do this again!" Pearl answered as she began to bring this punishment to close. Planting ten hard swats across her bottom and finally stopped.

"Pearl I doubt you will ever do that, but there is one last important part to this punishment." Pearl lifted Aquamarine to a sitting position on her lap and hugged her close. "Forgiveness."

"W-what a-are you doing now?" Aquamarine questioned.

"Hugging you", Pearl answered as she ran her hand across her back.

"W-why?" Aquamarine questioned.

"Because that is how you end this punishment," Pearl answered as she looked at the smaller gem in her eyes. "Listen to me Aquamarine as long as you are here. You will respect me, and the others in this house. Or this will happen again am I clear!"

"Yes", Aquamarine answered as tears fell from her eyes. "I can't go back home can I?"

"There is no way back to the homeworld, even if we could get you back you know what would happen", Aquamarine sadly nodded her head. "This world isn't that bad".

I doubt it!

A/N: That is chapter 2 thank you all for reading and let me know how you like the chapter.

This is something I am gonna start doing after each chapter, I am gonna list 3 different names for chapters and you will have to guess which one is the real name of the chapter.

Chapter 3: Exploring Earth.

Chapter 3: Nightmares and Daydreams.

Chapter 3: Talking with Topaz: Sorry….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Exploring Earth.**

It had been 3 days, and Aquamare was showing a bit of improvement since her "talk" with Pearl as she phrased it. she had been moved from staying in Pearl's room, to resting on the couch in Steven living room. Pearl had taken her to see the galaxy warp pad. She showed her the galaxy warp, and she realized that she was stuck on this planet. She hadn't done much since she found out that fact. At this point she had basically melted into the couch cushions.

"Hey Aquamarine?"

Aquamarine let out a hiss of annoyance, "what do you want you cruddy Steven?"

"It's just Steven", the boy answered. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with us for the day?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you need the sunlight", Aquamarine turned her attention to the large purple fusion. "You've been laying in that same spot for four days now. A little trip will do you some good".

"I don't wanna go!" Aquamarine shouted.

"Lower your voice please", Pearl spoke up as she exited the temple. "Remember we went over this Aquamarine there are times for….".

"Yeah yeah this race has stupid inside and outside voices!" Aquamarine buried her head into the pillow. "Just leave me be… please!"

Before anyone could answer. Aquamarine let out a yelp of surprise as Amethyst grabbed her by the collar of her dress. "Come on already little blue!"

"Hey unleash me…. Let me go!" Pearl held back a chuckle.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go?" Pearl questioned Garnet as she walked past the fusion.

"Well have something I need to take care of", Garnet made towards the wrap pad with Topaz by her side. "we'll be back before sundown." With that she was gone in a flash of light.

Pearl nodded her head in a knowing way, Garnet was still looking around earth for the corrupted gems. "Wait up you two!" Pearl reached inside her gem and took out another child leash.

Aquamarine turned towards the pale gem and took three steps back, "oh no! You already are making me leave my comfy retreat, you are not gonna embarrass me by putting me on this silly collar!"

"It is just a bit of an insurance." Pearl quickly walked over to Aquamarine before she had the chance to fly away.

"Stupid pearl!" Aquamarine mumbled as her cheeks turned a dark blue color.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" She responded quickly. "Can we just get this over with?"

"We just need to wait for Greg and we can leave?" Pearl responded.

"Who is Greg?"

"My dad",

"What's a dad?"

* * *

"Pearl why is she staring at me like that?" Greg currently was locking eyes with Aquamarine.

'Aquamarine that is rude", Pearl lightly scolded. "Sorry Greg".

"Don't worry about it. Who is this little gem anyway?" Greg questioned.

"This is Aquamarine", Steven introduced. "She tried to kidnap me, Lar, Sadie, Jamie, Connie and Onion".

"Of course she did", Greg let out a sigh. Is it weird that at this point Greg was slowly gaining a bit used to his only son, being kidnapped or almost killed. "Well i'm glad she is on the right side now".

"Not on your side", Aquamarine turned away from the human male. "Why would I take sides with a traitorous group of gems!?"

"Aquamarine", the gem in question turned to face Pearl. "Calm down please. We are gonna enjoy this day and be peaceful okay?"

"I didn't even want to come!"

"Come on little blue chill out an enjoy yourself", Amethyst replied.

"Oh be quiet you worthless Amethyst!" Everyone froze for a second.

"You little blue twerp!"

"Excuse us for a couple seconds", Aquamarine let out a squeak as Pearl grabbed her arm and led her to a more private place. Pearl bent down in front of Aquamarine, "look at me please".

"Why? You gonna lecture me again?" Aquamarine spat.

"No little gemling, I am gonna make this very clear to you", Pearl gentle took the gems chin in her hand and held it up so she could look her in the eyes. "I am not gonna force you to enjoy yourself today. But what you are not gonna do is insult everyone today. Do you understand me?"

"I don't care", Aquamarine puffed out her cheeks a bit. "I can and will insult anyone I want!"

"Do you remember what happened a couple days ago?" Pearl questioned.

"Yes, you exposed me to the horrid earth punishment!" Pearl nodded her head and then said something that sent chills down her spine.

"Good good…. Now do you want to do that again right now?" Aquamarine eyes went wide as her hands subconsciously went back to protect her bottom.

"You wouldn't dare", Aquamarine whispered. Only to earn a slow nod from Pearl.

"That is for you to decide." Pearl gave the gemling a stern glare. "I am warning you right now. I am not gonna give you this same warning again. Be on your best behavior, do not insult other people and gems here. Stay near us I don't want you getting lost. Do not break those rules understand?"

"Yes", Aquamarine looked away from Pearl and kicked her feet at the dirt.

"Look at me?" Aquamarine looked towards Pearl. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Pearl". Pearl nodded her head and took the younger gem back to the group.

"Amethyst Aquamarine has something she wants to say to you". Aquamarine looked up at Pearl with a confused glare.

"I do?"

"Yes you do", Pearl hissed back. "I want an apology."

"You expect me, an aquamarine to apology to that…..", Aquamarine began but stopped as Pearl waved her hand around with a whistle in her voice. "I mean." Aquamarine throat felt like there was a million gem shards inside it. "Amethyst I am…. I am".

"Don't worry about it", Aquamarine looked up in surprised. "I don't need an apology especially one that is forced".

"Amethyst I believe it would be better if".

"I said don't worry about it Pearl", Amethyst interrupted. "I've heard worse".

Before anyone else could respond, Amethyst pulled Steven into a headlock. "Let's go already. Standing here already boring let's go shopping!"

"Alright shopping!" Steven cheered as well.

The group of 5 went on there way to Beach City's shopping district. "Let's see here." Greg pulled out the list that he had for them. "Clothes and food".

"That is all you wrote on the list?" Pearl questioned.

"No no, that just sums up the list up", Greg answered.

Aquamarine was flying slightly in front of Pearl. She couldn't go very far with the leash on her she stopped when she saw a weird brown creature. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Pearl answered.

"That", Aquamarine pointed towards a small chipmunk resting on a tree branch.

"That is a chipmunk?"

"Chip-munk?" Pearl could see the slight glimmer of interest in the small gems eyes. "How about you guys go ahead we'll meet you there".

"You sure Pearl?" Steven asked.

A Simple nod from Pearl sent the rest of the group on its way. Pearl took a seat on one of the benches. "Aquamarine come here for a second".

"What?" Once she was in front of Pearl. Too Aquamarine surprise Pearl took off the child leash. "You're letting me off?"Aquamarine narrowed her eyes a bit, "how come?"

"Because you want to get a closer look, and you can't do that with this leash on", Pearl responded. "Just stay where I can see you".

"Fine fine!" Aquamarine was about to fly off when Pearl grabbed her arm. "Okay Okay i'll stay where I can see you".

Pearl released her arm and Aquamarine slowly flew up so she was looking at the chipmunk. "Your a weird creature. So small and so furry", Aquamarine reached out a hand to touch the creature but it quickly dodged her. "Come back!" Aquamarine watched the small brown creature flee up the tree into a hole. Aquamarine was about to fly after the creature when a new one caught her eyes. This was resting in a white substance, it was all black with eight legs. "What are you?" Aquamarine held out her hand and to her surprise the creature crawled onto her hand. "Pearl. Pearl! PEARL!

"What", Pearl called out. "I heard you the first time".

"Come here", Pearl got up from her seat and walked over to the blue gem.

"What?" Aquamarine flew down and showed her the creature she found.

"What is this thing?"

"That is a spider", Pearl answered.

"Why does it have 8 legs?"

"I'm not sure", Pearl responded.

Pearl went back to her feet and watched with amusement as Aquamarine spent her time looking at all the different creatures on earth. From birds to ants, to a green caterpillar. She had this interested look on her face as she silently studied the creatures. "Earth has interesting creatures on it". Aquamarine thought. When she and Topaz where sent to earth, she didn't really focus on the life on earth. She was focused on her mission, but now she had a chance to see the life on earth. Aquamarine flew back to Pearl and stood next to her. "These creatures are like gems, they all know their purpose and work their hardest".

"Interesting theory but there is one difference." Pearl took a short walk over to the tree. "All the animals and plants on earth do the things that make them special. They aren't forced to do anything. They have a choice and choose to do anything they want to do".

"So do they help other animals?"

"Most creatures on this planet do not help other animals. Some do and some focus on their species only." Pearl answered.

"Then what is there purpose?"

"There purpose it to live there life as much as they can. Their purpose is to be what they are they have no one telling them what to do or give them order. They are free", Aquamarine flew over to Pearl and sat on her head much to her annoyance.

"Is that why you fought for this planet. For the right to be free?"

"Not really. You know who Rose Quartz is right", Aquamarine nodded her head.

"The traitor that shattered pink diamond", Pearl winced a bit at her worlds.

"Anyway. Rose saw that what homeworld was doing was harming the planet and the creatures so she vowed to put a stop to it." Pearl held her hand out as 3 ants crawled onto it. "We fought for this planet, to protect the creatures that couldn't protect themselves."

"Why?"

Pearl reached up and lifted the smaller gem off of her head. "Because this world didn't deserve to die off".

"But if it was to help our planet then why care about this world?" Pearl set Aquamarine on the ground.

"One-day Aquamarine, you are gonna find something truly worth protecting." Aquamarine placed her hand on her chin.

"What is the thing you protect?" she asked with a small tilt of her head.

"There isn't just one thing protect. This world, my friends, and Steven", Pearl answered.

"Why do you protect a steven?" Aquamarine asked.

"Because he is someone important to me that is all the reason you need", Pearl bent down to Aquamarine level for a second. "If I let you stay off this leash, do you promise to behave?"

"Yes!" Aquamarine frantically nodded her head. Being on that leash was embarrassing and terrible.

"Alright come on, we have to catch up with the others", Pearl stood back up and Aquamarine followed her.

* * *

"Pearl we're over here!" Steven called out.

"I can see that", Pearl walked over and ruffled the boy's hair a bit. "Did you find everything?"

"Yep", Steven answered with a nod. "Oh and Aquamarine we got this for you".

Aquamarine was meet with a multicolored lollipop. "What is it?"

"It's a lollipop", Steven was meet by an utterly confused look from Aquamarine. "It's a really sweet kind of food on earth. I'm sure you'll love it".

"I doubt it", Aquamarine answered. "How do I even consume this?"

"First you should take the wrapper off", Steven instructed.

Aquamarine peeled the clear plastic wrapper, "what next?"

"Take a lick", Aquamarine looked at the circular piece of candy up and down for a while.

"This isn't some sort of trick right?" Steven nodded his head.

"Trust me." Steven encouraged, "it is really good you'll love it".

Aquamarine took a breath before giving it a small lick. Her eyes lit up! It was way sweeter than she thought it would be. Multiple different flavors she had never tasted before.

"I think she likes it", Steven smiled as he watched the small gem go for broke as she licked the sweet treat with everything she had.

"What is this thing made of!" Aquamarine stopped for a second and looked at Steven. "Tell me now you Steven!"

"We'll since you asked so nicely" Steven replied with the chuckle. He walked over and pointed out some of the colors. "We have Cherry, Lemon, Green Apple, Raspberry, Blueberry, and Blackberry."

Aquamarine nodded her head, "and what are those sub units?"

"They are types of fruit", Steven answered.

"And what are fruit?"

Steven the spent the whole ride to one of Beach City clothing stores, explain to Aquamarine what fruit was. "So they combined all these fruits into one seed and made this wonderful food!" Aquamarine said in awe earning some laughs from the others.

"No Aquamarine. They just take the flavors from the fruit and put them in the lollipop", Steven explained.

"You should put the whole thing in your mouth", Amethyst suggested. "Tastes better that way".

"Amethyst there is no way Aquamarine is", Pearl turned around and was stunned to see Aquamarine had thing her mouth. "I stand corrected".

Aquamarine eyes were shining like stars, she loved this sweet treat. "If you liked that, I can wait for you to try other things like that", Steven said.

"There are other foods likes this!" Aquamarine spat out accidentally sending her lollipop crashing onto the floor of the van. "NO!"

"Oh no", Steven said.

"Now look what you did you stupid steven!" Aquamarine shrieked.

"It isn't that bad," Amethyst reached down and took the piece of candy off the ground. "Don't worry it just has a little bit of."

"I don't care!" Aquamarine interrupted. "It's ruined so just give me another one!" The small gem demanded.

"We don't have another one", Steven answered.

"But I want another one, you ruined the first one there for you own me another one!" Aquamarine concluded.

"Technically Steven didn't ruin it. Your the one who tried to talk with a piece of candy in your mouth", Amethyst answered.

"I DON'T CARE!" Aquamarine cried. "I Want another one, you own me another one so just give me one now!"

"Aquamarine." Pearl turned around from the front seat and shot the gaming a scolding glare. "Lower your voice and calm down now!"

"Or what!" Aquamarine challenge. "It's the Steven who ruined it. You should be mad at him, not me!"

"What happened wasn't Steven's fault", Pearl answered. "You just tried to speak with that in your mouth and accidentally spat it out."

"I just want a new one!" Pearl shook her head.

"For one they don't have another one for your, and two even if they did you don't deserve another one the way your acting like that", Pearl answered. "Now I am not gonna say it again. Lower your voice and Calm down now".

"Or what!" Aquamarine hissed. "You're not being fair, finally this world has something that I enjoy and now your upset with me. That is not fair!"

"Aquamarine", Pearl began.

"Sorry." Aquamarine turned and looked at Steven who was rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish way. "I guess I stood have waited until you were finished before telling you that. I'll make it up to you somehow okay".

"Well that is commendable of you, you Steven", Aquamarine answered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "At least one lifeform knows when to admit that it is wrong!"

"Keep pressing your luck", Pearl thought.

"Also it's just Steven", Aquamarine nodded her head.

The group arrived at one of Beach City's clothes stores and filed out of the van. "Aquamarine come here for a second".

"What!" Aquamarine turned around and got a small chill at the stern glance Pearl was giving her. "I mean yes Pearl."

"Come here", Pearl opened the back of Greg's van and climbed in.

"But were gonna be life behind by", the glare from Pearl made her be quiet and come into the van. Pearl closed the doors behind her and took a seat.

"Okay, you want to give me a reason why I shouldn't punish you right now?" Pearl asked.

"Because," Aquamarine felt a lump in her throat, "what is going on?" Aquamarine thought. "Why am I so nervous when facing a Pearl? Why am I scared right now?"

"I'm waiting", Aquamarine felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead and down the side of her face.

"S-s-sorry", Aquamarine whispered.

"Come here", Aquamarine took a step back away from Pearl.

"Wait just a minute y-y-you're a Pearl, I'm an Aquamarine you can't just expose me to an earth punishment anytime you please!"

"Come here", Pearl ordered a little more firmly.

"I don't want to!" Aquamarine said with a shake of her head.

"Aquamarine come here now!" Just the tone in Pearl's voice was enough to make Aquamarine come over. Once she was in arm's length Pearl lifted her up and sat her on her lap. "Just talk with me okay?" Pearl ran a hand though Aquamarine hair.

"You're not gonna punish me?!" Aquamarine hoped.

"No", Pearl answered. "As long as you apologize to Steven".

"Why should I apologies, it was the Steven's fault for getting me excited. If he hadn't done that I would still have my wonderful treat", Aquamarine huffed and pouted.

"It wasn't Steven's fault. It was yours for trying to talk with your mouth full", Pearl answered.

"Well, I didn't know that!" Pearl sighed. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes we may leave now", Pearl said as she opened the doors to the van.

The duo quickly caught up with the group and Aquamarine was once again amazed. All around her were different shops, each with a different type and style of clothing. All different colors of the rainbow, as she stared at the different colors and textures she came to a stop. In one of the windows, was a brightly colored blue and white child-sized dress. The shades of light and dark blue seemed to mix perfectly with the bright white color and almost sparkled to her.

"Dad", Steven smiled a bit as he nodded towards Aquamarine.

Greg followed his son's eyes and smiled as well. "Good idea Ste-ball". Greg ruffled his son's hair. Greg brought PEarl over and whispered something in her eye.

"Wonderful idea", Pearl made sure Aquamarine wasn't looking and Greg slipped her one of his 3 different debit cards. "Thank you. I know she will love it".

"No problem", Greg answered.

Pearl walked over to Aquamarine and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aquamarine keep close to Greg, Steven and Amethyst I'll be right back".

"Where are you going?" Aquamarine questioned.

"I have to pick something up so stay near them and follow Greg's orders", Aquamarine pouted a bit.

"You expect me an Aquamarine".

"Yes, I expect you." Pearl give the smaller gem a slight tap on her nose, "an Aquamarine to follow a humans orders".

"Fine fine", Aquamarine mumbled as she flew over to the larger human male. "Pearl told me to stay near you!"

"And", Pearl called out with a slight smirk.

Aquamarine hissed as she looked down at the ground, "and told me to follow your orders."

Greg simple nodded his head, "don't worry I'm sure everything is gonna be fine".

* * *

Aquamarine saw surprised to find out that a human shop was pretty amazing. She saw so many more outfit and colors and designs that she found amazing. She was starting to enjoy this place a bit more. In her eyes, the earth wasn't the horrid place she assumed it was, however, she couldn't quite understand why a Rose Quartz would risk everything for this world. She probably asked Steven and Greg almost a thousand questions wanting to more about the earth.

"Why don't we just get you a book about earth?" Amethyst suggested.

"I can't read this world's language?" she answered with a sigh.

"Didn't you claim your memory is perfect?" Aquamarine looked towards Steven and nodded, "so how about I teach you how to read so you'll know forever".

"You would teach me how to read? Why?" Aquamarine asked in surprise. "Why would you teach an enemy your language?"

"You're not an enemy", Steven answered with a smile.

"I tried to capture you", Steven nodded his head.

"That was then and this is now as far as I'm concerned you're not my enemy", Aquamarine looked Steven up and down with wide eyes.

"You don't see me as an enemy?"

"Nope".

"Then what do you see me as?"

Steven flashed the gem a smile, "well I would like to see you as a friend one day".

"An aquamarine friends with a human?" Aquamarine thought as she flew a bit slower. "I only had one friend, and that one turned on me forced me here". Aquamarine flew in front of Steven, "if we were ever friends would you ever turn on me?"

"No", Steven answered. "If you're my friend I don't think I could ever turn on my friends".

Once the group finished there shopping they met up with Pearl who had two bags with her, and it was a nice trip back to Steven's home. Once they had everything taken into the house and put away Pearl called Aquamarine to her side.

"What Pearl?" Aquamarine took a seat next to Pearl who had the bags she got sitting on her lap.

"Well why don't you look into this bag first", Pearl placed the first bag onto the gemling lap trying to hid her grin.

"Ok?" Aquamarine reached into the bag and her eyes lit up as she lifted up the dress she was eyeing in the shop! "It's the earth dress from the store." She looked up from Pearl in shock, "you got me the earth dress?"

"Yes I did", Pearl answered.

"Why?"

"Because", Pearl patted her gently on the nose, "we saw your eyes and could tell you wanted it. However, that isn't the only thing I got you to look into the last one".

Aquamarine hesitantly went into the other bag and her eyes lit up like stars as she pulled out another multi-colored lollipop. "You got me another one!"

Before Pearl could answer Aquamarine wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a hug. "You're welcome". Pearl smiled.

"Maybe this planet isn't so bad", Aquamarine thought as she tore off the wrapper and slide the lollipop into her mouth. Stars in her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading see you soon.**

 **Which is the next chapter?**

 **Chapter 4: Talking with Topaz.**

 **Aquamarine and Topaz finally speak.**

 **Chapter 4: Dreams: The only one I called family.**

 **Steven entered the dreams of both Aquamarine and Topaz and finds out more of there relationship.**

 **Chapter 4: Reading with Steven.**

 **Steven and Connie teach Aquamarine how to read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Talking With Topaz: I'm Sorry….**

"What are you doing?" Steven let out a scream as he turned left. "Aquamarine what are you doing in my bathroom?!"

"I was bored", Aquamarine picked the boys toothbrush and looked it over. "What do you use that for?"

"I use it to brush my teeth", Steven explained taking the toothbrush from the gemling.

"Why?" Steven let out a sigh. "Aquamarine can you please leave my bathroom so I can get ready for bed?"

"What do you mean?" Aquamarine let out a yelp as Steven spun her around and gently pushed her out of the room.

"I will explain once I get out of the bathroom", said Steven he pushed the gemling out of the room and locked the door.

"Stupid Steven", Aquamarine yelled as she kicked the door. "Pushing me out of a room like that. I'll tell Pearl on you!"

"Tell me what?" Aquamarine turned around and saw Pearl was standing behind her. "Also can you tell me why you kicked the door and are yelling?"

"That Steven pushed me out of the room he was in while I was just asking questions, and he wouldn't answer my question when I asked that he meant by getting ready for bed!" Aquamarine answered.

"I said I would explain when I came out", Steven called out from the other side of the door.

"Quiet you!" Aquamarine hissed.

"Come on", Pearl answered as she scooped the smaller gem into her arms. "Let's let Steven finish up and then we can explain what it means to go to bed."

Aquamarine looked away from Pearl with a pout, "fine!"

Pearl only shook her head as she walked over to the couch and took a seat on it. At that moment Garnet and Topaz hard returned from their mission and had walked over. "How was your day?" Garnet asked.

"Everything went pretty well if you ask me", Pearl answered.

"Hey Aquamarine", Topaz timidly walked over to her "friend".

"What do you want traitor!" Topaz only shook her head.

"Can you not call me that?" Aquamarine shook her head no. "Can we just talk this out please?"

"I don't want to speak to you now or ever again!" Aquamarine shouted as she took flight and flew back down the hall. Steven had come out of his bathroom and Aquamarine flew inside and slammed the door behind her.

Steven looked at the gems than back at his door. "What just happened".

Before he could answer Topaz suddenly flipped his table over sending it crashing into the wall almost breaking it. "I swear she is just so!" Topaz form glowed for a second as she almost came apart. "I can even be here!" Topaz marched towards the door and pushed it open leaving the house.

"Topaz wait", Steven called as he raced after the massive fusion.

* * *

Steven followed the fusions large footprints down the beach and found her by the water's edge. Topaz was screaming into the water, "she is just so!"

"Calm down Topaz".

"WhyTopaz!" The yellow fusion form split again and she came apart back into the two beings that formed Topaz. "How can you of all gems in this universe tell me that I should calm down when she is overreacting!"

"She has the right to be mad", Topaz walked over and placed her hand on the other Topaz's shoulder.

"We've been together since she came out of the earth, we saved her she should understand how we feel but she doesn't she only cares about herself", Topaz said back.

"She is just upset", Topaz gentle turned the other Topaz around and kissed her cheek. "We just need to give her time".

"How much time are we supposed to give her Topaz? You know when she gets like this she is impossible to speak to so why even try?"

"Because we are still all she has", Topaz pulled the other Topaz down so they were sitting on the ground holding hands.

"Are you ok?" Both Topaz's looked back to the human boy.

"Yeah I'm okay Steven", Topaz leaned over and kissed her gem on the cheek. "I don't know about this one though".

"I'll be ok", Topaz answered with a smile. "Why don't you sit with us, Steven?"

"No problem", Steven walked over to the two gems and took a seat next to them. Steven let out a yelp as Topaz took the boy and lifted him up sitting him between them. "Thanks, Topaz".

"No problem", they both answered.

Steven laughed at that, "can I ask you two a question?"

"Sure", they answered together.

"What did you mean by she owes you?" both Topaz's faces seemed to fall a bit.

"It's a long story. A story better saved for another time", Topaz answered.

"Plus I think Aquamarine will get mad at us if we tell you what happened", Topaz two answered.

"Then can I ask this question", Steven looked up at the two of them with stars in his eyes. "How did you two meet?"

Both topazes gave the boy a smile, "now that is a story we would love to tell you". Steven suddenly yelled as Topaz threw him high into the air and they both fused before catching the boy and sitting him in their lap. "But it is a story better told when we are like this".

"Do it again!" Steven said with glee.

"Tomorrow right now it is story time", Topaz looked towards the bright stars in the sky.

"It all started 400 years ago".

* * *

" _Our diamonds", Topaz 1 and Topaz 2 said together as they made the diamond symbol with there arms. "You summoned us"._

 _Topaz and Topaz had just been made not even a mouth ago. They were apart of a cluster of new gems that had been made. They both had managed to summon their weapons in almost record time and had been showing great promise as loners. They had been brought to yellow diamond's palace for some reason._

" _Yes, I did." Yellow looked over the large yellow warriors in front of her. "I am sending you two on a mission with my top general, your mission is to capture two rouge gems that have taken a ship from us and bring them back here for justice"._

" _Yes my diamond", the gems trembled a bit as loud footsteps made there way towards them._

" _My diamond, these are the gems that are to accompany me today?" a strong voice spoke out._

" _Yes General Jasper"._

" _General!" Topaz one looked up in surprise._

" _Jasper!" Topaz two looked up as well._

" _Come with me rookies", Jasper made her way out of the room, "We have some work todo"._

 _The duo followed General Jasper out of the room and to her ship. "My general may I ask you a question?"_

" _Go ahead rookies", Jasper took control of her ship._

" _The war, the 1000 year war what was fought on earth what was it like?" Topaz asked._

 _The duo watched the strong warrior put her hand on her chin as she let autopilot take over. "Should have brought a peridot for this". Jasper turned her chair around and looked at the duo. "What was the war like huh. It was interesting to say the least, that Rose Quartz was a strong one"._

" _Did you have the chance to take on that traitor?" Topaz 2 answered._

" _Sadly I didn't have that chance, I respected her tactics, and fought her armies but never got to my goal of taking her and her sword out", Jasper sighed. "She was the one gem I never got a chance to crush, I did get to take on her second in command, who knew a Bismuth could give me a battle like that. To tell you more, that war was the most fun I had in a very long time, I had just been created and was given a very simple order. Fight for my diamond and I crushed every rebel that got in my way."_

" _Is it true that she shattered a diamond", topaz one asked._

 _Jasper expression changed, "yeah….. That is what I heard if I was there that day she would have been crushed!" Jasper took off her jacket and cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders a bit. "Enough about the past stand and fight"._

" _What", the both questioned._

" _I want to fight you both. The famous Topaz soldiers, the prize of their harvest. " Jasper summoned her helmet._

 _Topaz one looked at Topaz two and the two of them nodded and summoned their weapons._

 _As the fight went on Jasper noticed two things. This duo seemed to fight on a different field of vision, whenever she attacked one of them. The other would be right there to block creating an opening for the other. If Jasper was 3000 years younger she might have fallen for there tricks. But being the warrior she was she was easily capable of taking the duo on. Jasper brought there to match to end with a slight smirk on her face. "Strong. Tell me rookies have you fought together before?"_

" _No general", the duo answered._

" _Just call me Jasper", Jasper walked back over to her chair. "Relax for a while, your gonna need all your strength for this one"._

" _Who are we going after Jasper?" Topaz asked._

" _Two other Jaspers that ran off", Jasper hissed a bit. "Those two were weak-willed but they are strong. The diamonds want them back gems in my hand or shattered"._

" _What is gonna happen once we capture them?"_

" _That isn't my concern focus on the mission in front of them you don't need to worry about traitors". The duo nodded their heads._

 _Jasper ship was able to track the ship through space until it landed on the ground right next to the other ship. "Rookies stay close to me," Jasper ordered as they left._

" _Yes General". They duo made their way towards the ship._

" _OPEN UP!" Jasper roared before she could reach the door slide up and a bright ball of orange was waiting for her. The other Jasper slammed into Jasper with the strength of a thousand suns sending her sliding back on the ground. "So you want to fight huh…..", Jasper smirked as she summoned her helmet she also threw her gem destabilizer on the ground._

" _Topaz behind you", Topaz one yelled._

 _Topaz two had made the mistake of not looking at her opponent and the other Jasper sent her flying as well. "You brought rookies to face us General how weak do you think we are?"_

 _Jasper chuckled a bit, "I could have beat you both alone. But the diamonds wanted these two getting a little more experience", Jasper slowly walked towards her target. Almost Like a tiger stalking her prey. "Rookies take the one on the right down by any means. As for you", Jasper broke out into a run, "I wanted to fight you since the day you showed up!"_

 _Topaz 1 leaped to her partner's side and the two of them stood up. "You two look new", Jasper known as Stripe shook her head. "What do you two plan to do?"_

" _Our Diamond gave us ordered to bring you back and that is what we plan to do", Topaz reached out her hand towards her allies._

" _What the plan?" Topaz 2 questioned._

" _Alone we are strong together we are stronger", Topaz shot the other one a look._

" _You want us to fuse?"_

" _Do you trust me?"_

" _Yes"._

" _Than let's do this", the larger Jasper watched as the two gems held hands and grew larger._

 _It was the first time the duo had ever fused together. It was terrifying, it was worrying and it was weird. However it was the warmest feeling Topaz had ever felt in her life, she grew bigger and stronger and her staff was now double-sided._

" _They fused huh?" Jasper frowned a bit. She didn't like fusion, however, this one was different, "two strong gems joining together." Jasper frown molded into a small smile as she caught the other Jasper's fist. "Let's see what you two can do in that body"._

 _It was a long hard battle, while Jasper was done in 4 minutes, she poofed her opponent in minutes and was now sitting back and relaxing as she watched Topaz over power and pick about stripe. "Interesting they seem stronger and faster there reflects have increased to new levels, with more years of training they might be unstoppable. They could even give me a run for my money." Jasper smiled wickedly as Topaz connected with the final hit poofing the large gem. "Feel that moment Topaz, that is the moment when you have won your battle, feast on it, eat it and grow stronger"._

* * *

"After our the success of a mission the diamonds sent us on more missions with General Jasper, and soon they trusted us alone for missions. During that time we grew stronger, and our love though hidden. Grew stronger and stronger, we new that there was no gem that could beat the two of us as long as we stuck together". Topaz looked down at the young boy.

Steven nodded to her, "you sound a lot like Garnet."

"Well… as a fusion herself, an older and more advanced fusion she understands the love we feel for each other", Topaz answered.

"We meet five Rubies a couple months ago. They formed to make one giant ruby but they didn't seem to love each other like you and Topaz do", Topaz nodded her head.

"Not all fusion get to build the bond we do some gems are just friends or forced to work together", Topaz looked towards the stars once again. "However once you find that one gem, the one you will be willing to be shattered for. That is when a fusion becomes more powerful than anyone could ever imagine".

"You are pretty strong", Steven smiled up at the larger fusion. "I'm glad that you are apart of the team now".

"So am I, a planet where I can be free, a planet where I don't have any worries and can be myself, a planet where aquamarine won't be shat..", Topaz quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"What were you gonna say?" Steven pressed.

"Nothing", Topaz stood up quickly knocking the boy off her lap. "Well it's getting late, I promised Amethyst I would try that sleeping thing you do tonight."

Steven watched the larger fusion walk back towards his house, "A planet where Aquamarine won't be what?" Steven asked as he raced over and took her hand.

Topaz let out a sigh, "A planet where she won't be…..".

* * *

"Aquamarine?" the small blue gem was hiding in the bathtub with a towel over head. "Can I come inside?"

"No".

"Can you come to me?"

"No!"

"Can you".

"No no no no NO!" Pearl pushed open the door and came in any way.

"Alright that's enough", Pearl walked over and took a seat on the edge of the tub. "Come here".

"Why so you can yell at me again! Force me to talk to that stupid traitor!" Aquamarine snapped. "That stupid fusion who turned on me. The stupid fusion who was the only friend I ever had!"

Pearl could sense that something was wrong. Pearl reached down and gently placed her hand on the gemling face and turned her around. "You're crying".

"No I'm not, that rain stuff just happened in here", Aquamarine reached up and smacked Pearl's hand away before putting the towel back over her body.

"Okay two thing, one never slam my hand away from you again', Pearl reached down and lifted Aquamarine up into her lap. "And two', she took the towel off of Aquamarine so she could see her eyes. "It's ok to cry here. Can you talk to me why are you so upset with Topaz?"

"I'm not", Pearl looked down at the gemling in her lap, "I mean I am but not that much".

"Can you tell me why?" Pearl pressed.

"Because she chooses this planet over me", Aquamarine felt more tears rush down her face. "She betrayed homeworld, she betrayed the diamonds and now we have no way to get back. I have to get back but I can't go back even if there was an ay I couldn't go back."

"Why not?" Aquamarine only shook her head. "Why couldn't you go back, even if you could too why couldn't you go home?"

"Because they were gonna…..".

"Gonna what?" Aquamarine closed her eyes tight. "Aquamarine what was gonna happen too."

"SHATTER ME!" Aquamarine shouted, "there if I came back and failed they were gonna shatter me!" Pearl felt her eyes go wide as she looked down at the crying wreck of a gem. " _They were gonna shatter me…"._

* * *

"SHATTER HER!" Steven cried out in alarm.

"Yes", Topaz answered.

"Why would they want to shatter Aquamarine?" Steven questioned in alarm.

"I guess it's story time again", Topaz answered as she sat back on the beach. "Aquamarine lied to you all when she claimed she was 100 years old. She was made less than 4 years ago, and there is a rule on homeworld steven. Once you are made, gems older in you teach you how to use and summon a weapon. The only gems that are excused from this are the peridots. With there intelligence, they are an assist to the homeworld. For other gems If you can't do it, then you are of no use to the homeworld."

"I thought that wand thing was her weapon?" Steven asked.

"No that was something I had made for Aquamarine it would at least help her until she could summon her own", Steven was dumbfounded.

"But isn't her memory perfect wouldn't that be an assist to homeworld?" Topaz shook her head.

"Her memory is an ability that she spends all her time working on. She needed something and while her memory is perfect she cannot bring out what an Aquamarine is meant to do", Topaz answered.

"What were they made to do?" asked Steven.

"They are made as assistants to the upper soldiers." Using her finger Topaz drew a circle like an object in the ground. "There weapon was a basic eye glass but this one was unique it allowed them to find any weakness on any creature in the universe. This allowed them to tell others in their squad where to attack to finish a battle quickly. That why we were paired together I was an elite warrior for homeworld with no Aquamarine".

"I was sent on many dangerous missions and the diamonds thought that putting her with me she would summon her weapon and we would be good. But after 2 years no matter what she did, she couldn't do it. She was supposed to be shattered 2 years ago, but I fought for her I pleaded her case in our court system after every mission. Finally, Yellow Diamond snapped and gave me one more chance if she couldn't do it she was done and there was nothing I could do to stop it." Topaz looked up and sighed. "But still I fought for it again and finally got her to agree to one thing as long as we kept on completing missions Aquamarine would be fine."

"So she was still safe", Topaz shook her head again.

"No Steven everything went fine until one mission went very wrong. We were sent on a mission and I was overpowered. We were sent to a planet to scout it out and we were attacked by over 12 creatures Aquamarine was overwhelmed and poofed I was barely able to keep it together and bring her back to the homeworld."

* * *

" _My Diamond please!" Topaz begged as followed behind the irate Diamond. "It was my mistake I was the one at fault I should have done better and defeated them my diamond!"_

" _Quiet Topaz", Yellow answered as she marched towards the medical bay, it was an area that poofed gems could be put in to heal. "I am sick and tired of this mess. She is a waste of space and time. I will pair you with another Aquamarine as soon as possible."_

" _My Diamond I'm begging you, please! It was a mistake she couldn't handle 6 of those things attacking her", Topaz begged. "Please my diamond she was doing great she was helping me please I'm begging you PLEASE!"_

" _SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Yellow diamond spun around and just her aura was enough to drop the massive fusion to her knees almost forcing her to infuse. "I have that trash as much time as I could you asked for two years I gave you that. We had an agreement that if you didn't fail me then she would be fine! That was the agreement and she failed and takes to her we could have lost one of my best warriors. She cannot summon her weapon, she cannot do anything"._

" _Her memory is perfect", Topaz spat out as sweat dripped off her forehead and to the floor._

" _Where was that perfect memory when you were being attacked!" Topaz let out a cry as Yellow slammed her foot into the fusion sending her flying against a wall. The impact forced her to unfuse, "where was that perfect memory Topaz?"_

" _Please my diamond", Topaz and Topaz quickly refused and stood up to her feet and faced her diamond. "Please, my mission to earth is coming up very soon gave us the mission and give me 8 days to finish it. 2 to get to earth, 4 for the mission and 2 to get home." Topaz dropped to her knees and held her head down. "Please, my Diamond gave her this last chance!" "PLEASE!"_

" _Fine." Topaz tumbled it fear as the large shadow of yellow covered her like a blanket. "You have that time and this mission better be a success I do not care if you are even a second late. This better be the best mission of her life or she is done and I will have you watch me shatter her myself! AM I CLEAR!"_

" _YES MY DIAMOND!"_

" _Good", Yellow turned on her heels and stomped away from the medical bay, "when she reforms you are to take a ship and leave"._

* * *

"We underestimated you gems", Topaz told the boy, "you 4 really are the protectors of this planet and I'm happy to be apart of this planet."

"You protected Aquamarine all that time". Steven reached up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I guess I can kind of understand why she hates me right now. She probably thought that I had given up on her and expected her to go back to homeworld alone", said Topaz.

"I can't imagine how scared she must be, Aquamarine looks so strong and brave but she is probably holding in so much fear", said Steven.

"I want to talk to her and tell her that as long as we stay her we will be safe here we could have a new life right here on earth." Topaz looked up at the stars. "I want to stay here to be free, and I want Aquamarine to stay here and be happy".

"She was having a great time today", Steven answered with a small smile. "I think she might be starting to like it here".

"Really that great!" Topaz answered. "Steven I trust you now so please do me a favor. Show Aquamarine how much fun earth can be, I want her happy, I want her to smile brighter than the giant fireball in the sky".

"We call it the sun", Steven said with a laugh.

"Then I want her smiling brighter than the sun", Topaz responded. "As long as she is happy I'm happy".

"It would be my pleasure", Steven looked up and gave the fusion a smile.

"Thank you", Topaz answered.

The dup (well triple) made their way inside of the house.

* * *

Aquamarine had calmed down and basically told Pearl the same story Topaz had told Steven except for one part. A part that Topaz didn't know.

"It was after our mission when I was reformed and before I was sent to Topaz Yellow Diamond wanted to speak with me…..".

* * *

" _Y-y-y-you wanted my Diamond?" Aquamarine trembled as she stood in front of the massive gem._

" _Yes I did", Yellow Diamond stood to her feet towering over the small glue gemling. "I wanted to show you something. A bit of motivation for why you should exceed my expectations for you're next mission"._

" _You're giving me another chance?!" Aquamarine looked up at the gem leader._

" _Yes that Topaz begged me and I am giving you one last shot. You have 8 days to get these 6 variations of humans back here so they can be taken to the zoo. Or this will happen to you". Almost like a crack of a whip Yellow snapped her huge fingers and a group of 8 rubies were dragged in by Holly Blue's. Aquamarine eyes went wide as she watched the Holly Blue's slowly take there time and literally beat the rubies into poofing. The rubies were tied up and couldn't even fight back and Aquamarine trembled as she listened to the sicking sound of screams and cracks. One by one they began to poof back into there gems. "Make she watches what happens next"._

" _Yes my diamond", Aquamarine found herself held up by two holly blues and Yellow Pearl forcefully held her eyes open forcing her to watch as one of the Holly blues used a sharp pointed object and slowly went down the line slamming it onto the gems shattering theme into shards effectively ending their lives! Aquamarine felt tears rushing down her and the Holly blue's holding her let her go and she slumped down onto the ground._

" _Look at me Aquamarine", Aquamarine looked up and shook as Yellow Diamond had her massive finger held over her. "If you fail me again, Topaz won't save you from my wrath"._

 _Aquamarine looked towards the ground a puddle of her eyes were under her. "Yes my diamond….."._

" _Good!" Aquamarine let out a yell as Yellow slowly began to press her into the ground just hard enough so she didn't poof. "They say your memory is perfect tell me what your orders are and what will happen if you fail me again 200 times. If even one word is wrong I'll crack you, do you think you can do a mission with a cracked gem?"_

" _No my diamond!" Aquamarine yelled._

" _Then start talking"._

* * *

"She made me repeat my mission and punishment to her way more than 200 times. Finally, she let me go and we went on our mission I never told Topaz what had happened", Pearl's was red hot as she listened to the gemling tale. She knew Yellow was a monster of a gem, but she never knew she would do that to a gem who would technically be counted as a baby on their world. "I failed my mission."

"You should be grateful for that", Aquamarine looked up at Pearl and saw tears rushing down her face. "If that is how Yellow Diamond treated you, you were better off here even if that meant a failure."

Aquamarine rested her head against Pearl's chest. "I world where I can be free and not afraid to be myself. A world where I can finally be happy. A world where I don't need to be scared all the time." Aquamarine thought, "Pearl I wanna stay on earth".

"Then stay on earth", Pearl answered using one arm to keep the gemling against her, and her other arm to wipe away her tears.

"What if the Diamonds come?"

"Then we will protect you", said Pearl.

"And you're sure the cluster is not gonna destroy the planet?"

"I promise", Pearl answered.

"I can see why Topaz wanted to stay here", Aquamarine thought as she closed her eyes, "she wasn't gonna live me, she wanted us to stay on a planet so I could be safe." "Pearl take me to Topaz immediately!"

"What do you say?"

"Please".

"Thank you".

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **What is the next chapter name?**

 **Chapter 5: Her Guardian.**

 **More info on Aquamarine and Topaz relationship on and off missions.**

 **Chapter 5: Under The Light of the Moon.**

 **Topaz and Aquamarine talk under the moon.**

 **Chapter 5: A Party of Slumber.**

 **The group has a slumber party, Aquamarine learns what sleep is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I never did properly introduce myself did I. My name is Naomi, I am 18 years old and I will be attending the University of Wisconsin Oshkosh. Majoring in Criminal Justice and a minor in creative writing. I will always except both positive and negative reviews since they will help me grow into a better writer. A couple facts about me, my nickname for years has always been Vixen. My favorite steven universe characters are Aquamarine, Lapis, and Connie. I was able to graduate high school as Salutatorian with a 3.75 second only to my sister who graduated with a 3.8. Thank you to everyone who has left a review and has favorited this story it means a lot.**

 **Chapter 5: Under The Light of The Moon. (Won't be that long for a chapter)**

"Topaz!" Aquamarine looked desperately for the larger yellow fusion. "Topaz?! Where are you?"

"Aquamarine?" the gem in question turned around to see Topaz standing in the doorway with Steven by her side.

"We need to talk now", Aquamarine said firmly as she flew out the front door.

"No problem", Topaz followed the smaller gem back out of the house and onto the porch. "Aquamarine where are you going?" Topaz questioned as she watched the smaller gem fly high into the sky.

"Up there", Aquamarine pointed towards one of the temples hands. "Follow me up there".

"Alright", Topaz buried her feet in the ground and pushed herself upwards with a massive jump. Landing in one of the hands with Aquamarine landing soon after. "Alright, what did you want to?" Topaz didn't finish as Aquamarine wrapped her arms around her head and hugged her. "Well, what is going on with you today, first you say you hate me and now you're hugging me".

"I know", Aquamarine answered as she broke the hug and looked at the massive fusion. "I was a jerk and was very mean to you and Topaz".

"Mean is a bit of an understatement", Topaz took a seat on the hand and patted her lap. "Come on".

"No", Aquamarine answered as she took a seat on Topaz's head. "I like it better up here".

"I know that", Topaz looked up towards the stars. "How long have we been together?"

"4 years", Aquamarine answered. "4 years you spent protecting me. Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know why, why did you risk everything to protect me? You could have just gotten rid of me and got paired with a better Aquamarine", said Aquamarine.

"There wasn't a better Aquamarine in my eyes." Topaz reached up and took the small gemling off her head and placed her on her lap. "To me and Topaz you were the best gem we had. We were a perfect team and even without your weapon you were still of use to me. You worked so hard and showed me that you deserved to be with me forever as the perfect team".

"I wouldn't say we were perfect. I just used my wand to hold off enemies while you did most of the work", said Aquamarine.

"Yes, but you were something more. Instead of us giving you orders, you gave us orders and we got our missions done very quick. It was your strategies to lure out the gems we had to hunt. You took charge and knew what to do and how to do it." Topaz smiled a bit. "To me, you were the Aquamarine that I wanted. I just wish the diamonds could see that and didn't worry about your flaws".

"Do you hate me now?"

"Of course not", Topaz answered.

"But….I said all those terrible things to you", Topaz nodded her head.

"Yes, but you were just scared. After all, I wasn't being fair to you", Topaz sighed. "When that fusion Garnet told me I could stay on earth and be me forever. I lost track of what was really important and should have asked you want you wanted to do. I know you thought that I had abandoned you and were leaving you to go back to homeworld alone and be shattered. I was foolish and forgot someone else that means a lot to me and Topaz, and that gem was you".

"Do you like this planet?" Aquamarine asked.

"I like it here. This planet is so free and wild with so many unique creatures and plants. A planet where you can do and be anything you choose to be. A planet where you have that choice to do what you want to do. Where I can be like me forever, and you can live without worry of being shattered".

"Can you not say that word anymore?", Aquamarine begged. "I no longer want to think about that world".

"That's fine", Aquamarine leaned against the fusion's chest. "We're really gonna stay her huh?"

"Yes".

"What do we do if the diamonds come here?" Aquamarine asked.

"We fight with the crystal gems", Topaz answered. "I'll protect you even if they send an army to earth I'll break anyone who tries to take you from us".

"Thanks, Topaz", Aquamarine replied.

"No problem", said Topaz with a smile as she stood up. "Come on let's head back to that house thing and relax."

"I do know how to do that", Topaz let out a laugh.

"Well I've been taking some lessons from that Amethyst 'm sure you'll get the hang of it…..". '

* * *

Meanwhile on Homeworld.

"Yellow perhaps they ran into some ship troubles", Blue spoke as she stood next to the massive gem.

"No Blue," Yellow answered. "First my Jasper doesn't come back, then we lose that Peridot, then we lose that Lapis. Then those incompetent Rubies tell me that they were defeated by those Crystal Gems. Or what is left of them, and that Rose Quartz is still alive in the form of a Steven. Every gem that goes to planet disappears or turns traitor! For all, we know the cluster has somehow been stopped!"

"Yellow what are you saying", Yellow turned and faced her sister.

"I am done playing with that planet Blue", Yellow hit a button on her throne and a video appeared in front of her. "General Heliotrope".

A black skin gem appeared on the screen and made the diamond symbol. "My Diamond how can my services please you".

"I want you to take a squadron of 20 rubies to that planet called earth. Take a Peridot as well I want, the last of those Crystal Gem's destroyed. I want my cluster, and lastly, find that Topez and I want that Aquamarine shattered on sight! Am I clear!"

"Of course my diamond I will handle all of that and then some, If you want I could just conquer that planet my diamond", Heliotrope answered. "And what if that Topex has turned traitor?"

"You know what to do", Heliotrope smirked as she nodded her head and Yellow ended her call.

"My oh my!" Heliotrope smile as she cracked her neck a bit. "Aquamarine!"

"Yes, Heliotrope?" Another older and advanced Aquamarine flew into the room.

"Gather those rubies and get ready, we are heading to earth".

* * *

 **A/N: As always thank you for reading and let me know which chapter is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Nightmares and Daydreams.**

 **Aquamarine deals with nightmares of her past, Steven see a horrible future.**

 **Chapter 6: Learning to read.**

 **Steven and Connie teach Aquamarine how to read.**

 **Chapter 6: Swimming.**

 **Lapis shows (is forced) to show Aquamarine the wonderful world of the ocean.**


End file.
